


[podfic] it will come back

by DetectableNinja



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Babies, Blood, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unwanted Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectableNinja/pseuds/DetectableNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Max slept next to Furiosa, and one time he showed up for breakfast. Cliche but necessary.</p>
<p>A podfic of "it will come back," a Mad Max fanfiction by pyrotech. Approx. 13 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] it will come back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrotech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrotech/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it will come back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051627) by [pyrotech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrotech/pseuds/pyrotech). 




End file.
